Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $47\%$
$47$ percent = $47$ per cent = $47$ per hundred $47\% = \dfrac{47}{100}$ $\hphantom{47\%} = 0.47$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.